Memories
by gobubble99
Summary: When Amu's parents die in a tragic accident, Amu is crushed. She is later moved to live with her aunt up in the mountains in a training dojo, so she can grieve. But how is Amu able to grieve when theres a younger sister that she has to stay strong for?


**Me: You know what? I feel like a bitch. A snobby little bitch**

**Ikuto: And why do you feel like that?**

**Me: -sighs- This is a remake of the story that only had one chapter. It was a hit, but then I changed it so it was Ikuto and Amu instead of Kukai and Amu -cries in corner-**

**Amu: So why are you so sad?**

**Me: It was a great story... BUT YOU TWO ARE MY NEW OTP AND I FEEL SO BAD FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LOVED THIS STORY!**

**Amu: ...you know that you could have changed it so it was us two, right?**

**Me: But those people were expecting things between you and Kukai!**

**Ikuto: -throws me onto a couch- whats done is done. Just do the damn disclaimer and get this over with. If it was a popular hit before, it will be an even more popular hit with a bigger crowd.**

**Me: -sobs- I don't own Shugo Chara. Also the endings like -chan -san -sensei will be taken off because it confuses me too much. And there may or may not be Dia. I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

It started out as a simple day. "Its the simple days that lead up to the worst of days though," Nagihiko would say. But anyway, we had homework for that day that I was procrastinating on. I kept looking out my window and staring out of it. The sun was shining through the clouds and kids were playing outside. It would be a good day to take Ami to the park- shes been asking me for a trip.

I stood up and stretched. I grabbed my bag containing Ran, Miki, and Su's eggs and was right about to leave my room when I smelled it.

Smoke.

I hated smoke. I always have. But my hatred towards it grew worse as I stupidly opened my door and let all of the smoke in. Quickly closing my door, I looked towards my panicked charas.

"Amu, you have to get out!" Miki shouted. I only nodded and grabbed a random shirt from my closet to put up against my face. Looking towards the smoke traveling into my room from the cracks between the door and my walls, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Thick, black smoke flooded my room, and my eyes began to water. My face felt warm against the heat. I hesitated slightly before running down the hall and down the steps. "Living in a house for years can help make sure you don't fall over anything." Kukai said when I asked how he could move around his house so easily in the dark. "You know where everything is."

I was almost down the stairs when I tripped over something and flew over the railing. It was getting much warmer. I looked up and saw the reason why.

Pieces of wood from the ceiling had fallen, creating a wall made of fire. Coughing into my shirt, I tried to encourage my eyes to look further into the flames, trying to see what was the cause of the fire.

Big, big mistake.

My eyes widened as they passed through the living room. On the couch was my mother and father, passed out. Maybe even dead. I shook the thought out of my head as fast as it popped into it.

I tried to climb the wood, trying to get to my parents. My shirt fell from my face and I started to breath in even more smoke than before. I was crying now, but I don't know if it was from the smoke or not. Wincing each time I set my hands down to climb, I slowly started to make progress.

"Amu, no!" Su cried out.

And all of the work I did was ruined, as someone grabbed me and pulled me away from all of the flames and smoke. "No!" I cried out. "Mama, Papa!"

And then, a blast of cool air. The person set me down on something and put a mask on my face. "Its okay." The man said. He had a rough voice.

"Mama, Papa." I whimpered again, sobbing and coughing into the mask. The man looked back into the flames.

"We'll get them out. Don't worry." And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

I just sat there in my own grief. There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all. I looked where my room was, and only saw thick, black smoke coming out. It was then when I had a single thought. They wouldn't look upstairs, would they?

Ami was upstairs having her nap.

I looked around. Everyone was running around trying to do something. A group of people stood in one area, watching the flames. Determination filled up inside of me. Shots of pain flew through my body when I tried to stand up. My charas flew around me, trying to get me to sit down again.

"You guys stay here. I will come back out." I said. I reached up to take the mask fully off my face, but took one last deep breath of the clean oxygen. My hands throbbed as I set the mask down again. I looked towards my house, trying to find the safest way in. Or rather, the most effective. My eyes settled on the living room window closest to the stairs. The stairs were still safe when I left.

I looked around. No one was paying attention to the girl with a soot covered body, but it looked like a doctor was coming back to check on me. I don't even remember the reason why he left in the first place. There was a girl here that just came from the flames! I looked back towards the house. "Theres going to be two girls from the flames now." I whispered as I started to run. As I felt the glass cut into my arms from the window, I had a sudden thought about using one of my characters to just jump onto my balcony. Oh well, too late now I guess.

I ran towards the stairs and heard firefighters yelling to each other. To me. I started to climb the stairs two at a time, and once I reached the top bits and pieces of the stairs started to crumble and fall. I guess I wasn't going that way again. I turned back and started on my new goal: Finding Ami.

It wasn't as hard or as easy as it seemed. As soon as I opened Ami's door (After making my way though the hot handle) I could hear her screams. "Ami!" I yelled. A pause. She cried out for me this time.

I found her on her bed. She blended in with with all of the darkness around her. I picked her up and looked around. There was nothing that I could use to cover her mouth. She had to get out of here and fast.

Looking back towards the door, I was horrified to see all of the flames snaking their way into the room. Ami was sobbing into my shirt. There was no way out. Unless...

I turned around, ignoring the pain in my whole body as I did this simple act. I could jump through the window again

_Impossible! Its not the same as the one in the living room, which I should mention the injuries that you got during that jump, its a lot harder, its on the second floor, _and _you have another person you have to worry about!_ The sane part of my mind yelled at me. I clenched my teeth in pain as I hoisted Ami up so I wouldn't drop her.

If we stay up here, then we'll die.

_If you jump from here, you will die._

But Ami wouldn't. I closed my eyes and thought. What would Ikuto do?

My eyes snapped open. He would use Yoru. "Ran." I said weakly. "Character change."

In a single moment, even if I couldn't hear anything over the crackle of the flames, I could feel myself becoming more confident. I crashed my foot through Ami's window, succeeding in breaking a hole large enough for Ami and me to go through. Holding Ami a little tighter and coughing a few times, I jumped through.

I could hear the gasps and shouts. I could hear Ami and maybe myself screaming. I could breath again, but its not like I was. Even with my character change I hit the ground hard, and my whole body shook with pain. I fell and Ami screamed. I screamed when Ami was taken from me, but stopped when I was picked up and placed next to her. I could hear myself being scolded, but I only looked past the doctor and watched my whole house burn down.

I leaned towards Ami and hugged her against me with one arm,wincing as I did this. But poor Ami. I may have only lived here a few years, but Ami ended up losing her whole entire childhood and everything she had ever known because of that fire. My childhood and memories were elsewhere.

My eyes slid closed and I could feel myself falling backwards. There were even more shouts and I could feel myself getting lifted once more.

_Maybe I could be with my parents._ Ami and Ikuto flashed through my head. _But I have to live. They don't have anyone for them except for their sister._

* * *

**Me: -cough- If you couldn't understand, Ami's sister thats there for her is Amu.**

**Ikuto: No, really?**

**Me: Yes really.**

**Amu: -sits in corner quietly-**

**Ikuto: Your other story was better.**

**Me: -goes with Amu to sit in a corner quietly.**

**Ikuto: Really? -sighs- Review, I guess.**


End file.
